swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ni' Jinn
Ni' Jinn was a Human male Jedi who is a skilled saber fighter and force user. His skills match up with those of Yoda. He has mastered Form V, VII, IV, and III, using those skills mainly in dueling. He is a force sensitive, and he collects lightsabers. He travels around the galaxy in an orange Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor. He uses a balanced traditional lightsaber, with a strong black grip, and a purple blade. He hasn't been heard from for a long time. Biography Early Life Ni' Jinn was born on Naboo, a few years after the Battle Of Jakku. He was raised on Naboo for fourteen years. He is the son of Nesta Jinn and Norticus Jinn. His family was the last of their bloodline, and very poor. His father was a Jedi knight, until Order 66, which drove him into exile on Naboo. Ni's father taught him basic lightsaber training, and also taught him how to use the force, Ni' being force sensitive. Until, when he was fourteen years old, while he with some friends, his mother and father were supposedly murdered by a bounty hunter in their home. Ni' Jinn never recovered the bodies of his parents. A few months after, he was abducted by the same bounty hunter After being abducted, he spent hours trying to figure out how to get out. After the ship landed on Tatooine, he escaped. When he escaped, he was found by a human couple. He lived with them, until imperial troopers raided their house, killing the couple when Ni' Jinn was eighteen. Ni', being stuck on Tatooine for two years without a home, stole a ship on Tatooine and went in search for someone to complete his incomplete training. He found Luke Skywalker, and became apart of his new generation of Jedi. Until, when he was away for a bit trying to find surviving members of his family, Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo, killed all of the new Jedi. Jinn discovered this, and continued searching, in hopes of trying to not encounter Kylo Ren. During his search, he found a Jedi temple. He would search the temple, finding a cross guard lightsaber, which had a orange blade color. He would train himself, studying and watching old Jedi duels. He would become a skilled duelist, mastering Form V and Form VII. Crisis On Korriban Jinn's ship was near an unknown planet. His ship was shot down by a stray TIE fighter. Crashing on Moraband, he would stagger to the temple. There, he met a jedi master named Ator, having a confrontation with the sith lord known as Darth Vesper. Despite a stranger's efforts to stop the Jedi and the Sith from Fighting, they fought. Jinn fought Darth Vesper, striking him a few times, but Vesper was more powerful. Vesper and Shan were equally matched, but they both knew that Vesper would win. But, Vesper spared Jinn, saying, " I will let him live. He has potential. ". Jinn fled Moraband, meeting up with Ator on Tatooine. His lightsaber was broken during the process. The Dark Blade Jinn met up with Ator on Tatooine. He and Ator would talk for a while, until going to Ahch-To, which they trained for a bit. They were called to Yavin IV, where the rebel general was briefed on a powerful weapon known as the Dark Blade. A rogue clone-trooper came to them, saying he had the blade. They inspected it, realizing it actually want the Dark Blade. In fear of it, Ator suggested that he destroy it. But, it was too late as the Dark Blade had devastating effects on people around it. Zet, a jedi, killed the stormtrooper, and ran away. Ator was severely wounded, so Jinn carried him to Kashyyyk. On there, Ator ordered Jinn to kill him. Jinn did so, without thought. He was scarred by this. Filled with anger, he would go back to Yavin IV, and kill the rebel general that hit Ator. The rebel general was killed, and Jinn went to Tatooine, where he met Ator and Zet's force ghost, advising him on what he should do. Jinn would then leave the planet on his orange Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, searching for lost Jedi. He would borrow an unbalanced blue bladed lightsaber. The Gauntlet Jinn would get word of a first order weapon called the gauntlet. He and a grey Jedi would go to Hoth, disguise as snowtroopers, and destroy the weapon. They succeeded, but during the battle, the grey Jedi was fatally wounded, so Jinn would leave him on Takodana, so that his wounds would be bandaged. But, Jinn would fatally wound two Sith, a Sith voice and a commander. After this, he would go in exile on Tatooine. On Tatooine, using a kyber crystal he found on LIum, he fashioned his own lightsaber, using parts from other hilts. It contained an aqua blue kyber crystal, and it was balanced, having a strong grip. It was light too, and the hilt wasn't long. He would become a grey jedi, and taught himself, using scavenged droid memories and jedi holocrons. Padawan Jinn would encounter Sarah and a padawan named A'la while at the jedi temple. They were attacked, and Jinn sent the padawan to Ahch-To. Sarah came back. They were attacked again, and again, and again, until they finally escaped, but Sarah wasn't with them. Jinn chose to train the padawan. After a few months, the padawan was fully trained. They dueled on Tatooine, and Jinn won. They both said their farewells, and A'la left Tatooine Crisis on Hoth Jinn would receive a message to come to Hoth immediately. He flew over to Hoth, only to find most of the rebels there dead. In the distance, he saw Jack Grython walking towards him, his double bladed green saber ignited. They would begin a heated duel, for no apparent reason. During the duel, Jinn figured out what had happened to Grython. He finally went over to the dark side. Jinn knew this would happen, and had studied Grython's fighting style for years. He quickly defeated Grython. After this, he was troubled, having to kill a friend of his. Fall Jinn received a distress call on an unknown planet. Upon landing, he noticed a cloaked man. It was Jack Grython. He wasn't truely dead. He had many robotic appendages. They both dueled once more. Jack gained the upperhand, and almost defeated Ni Jinn. Jinn then came back hard. Jack tried to escape in his TIE. He did, but Ni' followed close behind. Jack then led Jinn into a trap. Ni' Jinn's ship flew into a portal, leading to a place called the Void. He spent years trapped in, until he finally flew out of the void. He crash landed on an unknown planet, where he currently resides. Personality Jinn was a shy person when his father was training him. He had a pure heart, and was very kind, but wasn't afraid to back down from an argument. But, during his parent's murder, he developed an inner anger, which was then restored when Luke Skywalker trained him and the other new Jedi. He would learn to control his anger, and use it in duels. This control would lead to him winning most duels. Powers and Abilities Jinn is a powerful force user. He can use many abilities, but he uses Force Repulse in duels, sometimes Red Force Lightning, Force Choke, Force Push, and force jump. He is a skilled saber fighter, and he was trained by master Ator. He is very swift and agile, being able to dodge most attacks. He is very light, making him jump a little higher than normal. He mastered Form V, Form VII, and Form IV. He is very skilled in combat, which is surprising due to his little training. Equipment Jinn had found a yellow cross-guard during his early days as a jedi. He used it for a short period of time, only for it to be destroyed during the duel on Moraband. After, Nevan wielded a light balanced double bladed green lightsaber, with a strong grip. The hilt wasn't long either. This would be his last lightsaber, as he stopped dueling after the battle on Hoth, until he decided to come out of exile. He would build himself a new lightsaber, and have a purple kyber crystal in it. He would make another one, this time with a light blue kyber krystal. After the duel on Hoth, he built a purple saber, fashioned out of old saber parts he had used with his other sabers. Category:Non-Canon